This invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium.times.hortorum identified by the varietal name of `Jessica`, Breeder No. 4DG771 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5031. The new variety was discovered by David G. Lemon in a selected breeding program in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of the commercial variety `Gypsy Girl`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,018 and the unpatented variety `Pinto Violet`. The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 27, 1995 in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature and 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time of six weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting potted in a 10 cm pot.